In a Closet
by SanjisGal
Summary: Nami And Sanji Get stuck in a closet very ooc 4 sanji


**In a Closet**

Nami walked down the empty hall of the Going Merry to the Library when she saw someone who looked to be lost.

"Sanji-kun?" she asked.

"What?" he replied coldly.

"Are you lost?"

"No."

"Then why does it look like you're wandering around the halls?"

"I'm not wandering."

Nami walked up to Sanji and saw that his arm was slightly bleeding.

"How did you get hurt?" she asked pointing to the cut.

"None of your business," he replied once again in a cold way, "now go away."

Nami looked down, "All right," she said about to walk away.

However, suddenly someone came out of no where and knocked Nami and Sanji into a closet that they were standing in front of and locked the door.

"Hehe," the person said laughing running away, "this should be interesting."

"What the fuck is going on!" shouted Sanji when he realized what happened.

"I don't know," said Nami weakly.

Now, to let our readers what these two ended up in was the following. It was a small, dark, and crowded with supplies closet. The closet would probably be only big enough for one person to fit, but now Nami and Sanji were stuck in it. Then Sanji started to bang on the door trying to get someone's attention and Nami started to feel around to try and find a light switch.

Usopp, Robin, Luffy, and Chopper were walking in the hall where the closet was and heard Sanji's banging on the door.

"What's that noise?" asked Usopp as he walked over to the closet.

"Cook-san is that you?" asked Robin.

"Yes, it's me!" Sanji replied angrily, "we're locked in!"

"We?" asked Robin.

"Nami and I are locked in!" he replied, "let us out!"

"Miss. Navigators in there!" asked Robin."Come out"

"I can't Robin-san!" shouted Nami angrily standing up in the closet.

Inner Nami!! I'm stuck in a closet with Sanji-san!now what am I going to do?

Suddenly as Nami stood up, a couple of brooms fell on top of Nami and Sanji knocking them down and they were on top of each other. (And no to you perverted people, they were wearing clothes.)

"Shit," said Sanji when he fell down, but suddenly blushed when he felt Nami's body on top of his, "Nami?"

"Huh?" asked Nami as she opened her eyes and found herself on Sanji's body. She blushed.

Now, we will continue this part from the outside of the closet where Chopper, Usopp,Luffy and Robin were listening.

Sanji (from under Nami): "Get off of me!"

Nami (under two brooms): "I can't!"

Sanji:"What do you mean you can't?"

Nami (pressing against the brooms): "I'm stuck!"

Meanwhile,

"What the hell are they doing in there!" asked Luffy angrily.

"I don't know, and I don't wanna know," said Robin.

Sanji (pushing himself up): "What do you mean you can't?"  
Nami: "It's too heavy!"

Sanji: "What do you mean it's heavy!"

"It's too big!" shouted Nami still trying to get out from under the brooms when suddenly some old erasers with chalk dust fell all over Nami.

"What are they doing!" shouted Luffy from the outside.

"What the hell!" shouted Nami looking at the erasers.

"What happened?" asked Sanji.

"I'm covered in white stuff!" shoutedNami.

"WHAT!" shouted the four others from outside the closet.

Then, as if almost on cue, blood started to come out of Sanji's wound.

"It's blood!" shouted Nami when she saw the wound bleeding.

"Of course it's blood!" shouted Sanji picking up the eraser, "what's this?"

"I don't know, I can't see!" shouted Nami.

"It feels soft and like cotton," said Sanji.

"Oh god..." said Usopp looking at Chopper grimacing, "you don't think?"

"Oh no..."said Chopper also grimacing, "I hope not..."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Luffy.

"Women things," said Robin in a matter-of-fact tone, "you wouldn't understand."

Robin, figuring it out, "Oh shit, I hope not.."

"What?" asked Luffy obviously not getting it.

"Shut up and just listen!" snapped Usopp, obviously interested to find out more.

"The bleeding! It's not stopping!" cried Nami from inside the closet because the cut on Sanji just kept bleeding.

"Well put this there!" shouted Sanji taking off his shirt to put on the cut. DROOOOLLL!  
"Why are you giving me your shirt!" exclaimed Nami.

"Put it there on the bleeding!" Sanji shouted.

"His shirt! What the fck is going on! Chopper use your Rumble Ball to hear whats happening!" Usopp cried.

Chopper put his ear the door and grimaced but before Usopp could ask him anything, him ran away.

"Dammit!" shouted Usopp, "Robin! Can't you pick the lock!"

"No, it's too troublesome," Robin replied.

Usopp bitchsmacked himself. Then suddenly Zolo came walking down the hallway

"This just went from bad to worse," thought Usopp as Zolo asked what happened.

"I see," said Zolo, "well, I guess I don't mind some entertainment."

"WHAT!" shouted Usopp, Robin and Luffy.

Back in the closet Nami and Sanji were sitting and then some cleaning fluid fell on Sanji's cut.

"OWWW!" exclaimed Sanji.

"What?" cried Nami worried.

"It stings!"

"What stings?"

"You know!"

"What does he mean by that?" asked Usopp.

"I don't know," Zolo said grinning.

Robin put her hand on Luffy's shoulder anxiously.

"Ok, ok, breathe in and out! In and out!" said Nami trying to calm down Sanji who was moaning from the stinging.

"I can't! It hurts!" Sanji moaned.

"Breathe!" Nami commanded.  
"I can't!" groaned Sanji, "this is a messy thing!"

"That's it!" exclaimed Luffy, "I'm going in!"

"Wait," said Zolo silencing Luffy, "I wanna listen more."

"YOU PERVERT!" shouted Usopp attempting to smack Zolo, but missed and hit Luffy in the head.

"Ow.." said Luffy rubbing his head.

"The blood it's going everywhere!" shouted Nami.

"Put the shirt there!" Sanji commanded.

"I can't see it!" replied Nami. Then she took the shirt and placed the shirt, a tad bit harshly on the cut.

"OWW!" shouted Sanji, "Get off!"

And with that the two brooms from before fell upon them again and Nami this time landed with her lips on top of Sanji's.

"Oh my god!" thought Sanji blushing, "I just kissed Nami!"

"What just happened?" thought Nami, "did we just kiss?"

Then as Nami attempted to get up, Sanji pulled her back down into another kiss.

"EEEEEE!" squealed Nami, "that tickles Sanji-san!"

"What was that!" asked Usopp.

Little did Usopp know that when Sanji pulled Nami to kiss her again, he kissed her on her neck.

Then Franky heard the commotion and came over to the group.

"What's going on!" he asked a tad bit angrily.

"Two of my Friends are locked in the closet," said Zolo calmly while holding down a raging Luffy.

"Is that all? Then why all the commotion?" replied Franky as he started to open the door. When he opened it, it revealed a shirtless Sanji, a disheveled Nami with the chalkdust all over her, and a very messy closet with blood, chalkdust and liquid cleaner all over the place.

"Cook-san! My friend!" shouted Robin as she ran over and grabbed Sanji in a tight hug. Then Usopp pointed at Nami, "What the hell happened?"

"Huh?" asked a puzzled Nami. Then she turned around and saw the closet, "Shit," she thought.

Luffy was about to kill Nami when Robin pulled Luffy away. Then Usopp decided to leave to find Chopper as Zolo left to talk to Franky. There was then silence.

"Uh...Sanji-kun?" asked Nami nervously breaking the silence.

"What?" he said.

"Shouldn't you show that cut to Chopper?"

"Fine," he replied standing up and offering a hand to help Nami up.

Nami saw the hand offered to her and gave a puzzled look.

"Are you gonna go with me to Chopper or not?" Sanji asked a little impatiently.

Nami nodded her head and took Sanji's hand as they walked down the hall.

"Anno, Sanji-kun?" Sakura started.

"What?" he replied.

"You do know that we could've knocked the door down?"

Sanji sweatdropped as he thought about it. He sighed and just said quietly, "No shit." And they continued on their merry way.


End file.
